


【約二/利二x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅-04

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩雙薩魅魔大宅女僕設定，和之前的莫雙薩魅魔現代AU無關，宅邸主人雖未提及名字，但是以（比較鬼畜的）約二作為人設，新加入的利二（利奧伯德二世）則是史實弟弟。（此系列皆直接以Leopold稱呼）外觀及形象描述參閱焦大的設定（https://www.plurk.com/p/nc1ed7），此篇含有較為直接的食人描述，慎點





	【約二/利二x雙薩】歡迎蒞臨美泉宮大宅-04

　　裸露的大腦和溢出的腦脊髓液，Antonio滿足地瞇起雙眸，將如蛇信般分岔的惡魔舌尖深深探入其中，逼出懷中男子更多的尖叫和淚水。  
　　粉色的體液打濕了進食魅魔的衣襟和下頷，小Salier伸出雙手牢牢擁抱男人的頭顱，望著緊縛在椅子上卻仍是恐懼得不住發顫的四肢，他憐憫又悲傷地落下眼淚及唇邊染血的吻。  
　　「別害怕，您和我們在一起呢。」他說，吸允著，舔舐著，吞嚥著，以嘴描繪出人類大腦上的紋路，直至痛苦掙扎的靈魂至這具淪為惡魔食糧的肉身軀殼中脫離為止。「願您的靈魂在地獄深處遊蕩，飽受磨難與苦楚。」  
　　Antonio挖出了晚餐的眼珠放入口中咀嚼，從男人的雙腿間，跪坐著的Francesco探出腦袋。「他就這麼輕易死了？」滿嘴的鮮血及肉末，年長的Salieri有些怨懟地瞅了眼自家手足。人類男子的胯下一片血肉模糊，陰莖和大腿內側的軟肉都被吃光了，露出部分坐骨。Francesco優雅地擦拭嘴角，站起身來和Antonio接吻，交換嘴裡的各式液體。

　　「你們真是令人感到作嘔。」

　　Leopold雙手環胸靠在牢籠外一側開口，他臉色有些蒼白，較魅魔們的主人略帶青澀的細微表現很好地取悅了兩只非人生物，Antonio靦腆地低下頭，咯咯輕笑。「謝謝您的晚餐，小主人。」  
　　「別像叫我哥那樣叫我。」  
　　「好吧，先生。所以您什麼時候能放我們出去呢？主人明天回來時沒見到我們迎門，或許會很困擾。」

　　面對Antonio天真的疑問，Leopold發出一陣輕蔑的笑聲。「我很清楚我的手足，他不過是把你們當作玩物罷了。」他走上前，隔著欄杆勾起項圈上的鐵鏈迫使兩只惡魔靠近。「不過就算他還想再繼續把玩舊玩具，也是沒機會了。 **他剛剛已經死了** 。我早通報了教會和獵魔團，他們突襲了我哥哥的馬車，用削尖的十字架，挖掘出和惡魔簽訂契約的墮落之人心臟，很可惜，你們喪主了。」  
　　Leopold的語氣堅定，所言不假，歡愉的神色中參雜一絲瘋狂與罪惡的快感。Francesco眨了眨眼，傻愣在原處，Antonio則在消化完這段訊息後開始落淚。這反而令Leopold十分驚訝。

　　「我們也是會感到悲傷的，先生。」  
　　Francesco解釋，將Antonio抱在懷裡品嚐傷心欲絕的滋味。「疼痛是難能可貴的恩惠，心痛尤其，我們嚐到了很好的一餐，謝謝您，儘管我們非常悲傷。」Francesco的眼框微微泛紅，他看著Leopold，露出淺笑。  
　　「……我始終無法理解惡魔的荒謬思維。」Leopold不可置信地搖了搖頭。「或許我該讓你們看看我兄長的遺體——希望教會能將他保存得好一些——，我該當著你們的面焚毀、糟蹋呢？亦或是讓粗魯的驅魔師們在遺骸旁操幹並淨化你們？」  
　　「請別再說了……」Antonio啜泣著將臉埋進Francesco的胸前，但Leopold並沒有漏看他眼底的一抹快意， 喜悅而傷感。

　　「究竟該怎麼讓身為惡魔的你們感到絕望呢？」  
　　「……那似乎是我們曾經捨棄過的珍貴感情。」

　　Francesco歪頭，無機質的異色雙瞳眨了眨，Antonio的腦海裡閃過幾個陌生卻也熟悉的片段。相似但不是這兒的古老潮濕地牢，刑求，哭喊，疼痛，絕望，和不知道是誰倒在他面前停止了呼吸，身軀逐漸冰冷。他看見自己伸出手，試圖抓住些什麼卻終止了畫面，Antonio抬頭看了Francesco一眼，後者故作無辜地鬆開方才緊掐住前者臂膀的手掌。  
　　「Antonio，你該看看是誰來了？」  
　　年長的魅魔明顯在轉移話題，不過Antonio仍是順著對方手指得方向望去，Leopold也照做了。

 

　　「呦、和我的小傢伙們聊得開心嗎？Leopold。」

 

　　大宅的主人正從容地站在樓梯口前，好整以暇地向他的手足打招呼。  
　　Leopold的臉這回是真的刷成了慘白，他捏緊手杖，在自家兄長走到他面前時忍不住倒退了步、上下端詳著。  
　　「完好無缺，如果你要問得是這個的話。」  
　　「你……」  
　　「我想我正好碰巧錯開了你為我準備的驚喜。你知道嗎？我親愛的弟弟，當我的馬車準備行出城外時，我突然想到，我忘記提醒你要怎麼餵養我的孩子們了。要曉得，他們平常乖乖的，但餓肚子時可煩人，尤其是Francesco，於是我最終只得折返，免得他們三更半夜爬上你床鋪，把你嚇出病來。」男人順勢瞥了眼牢籠內的Salieri兄弟及他們身後開顱斷氣的晚餐，「不過你倒是處理得很好。他們犯錯了？既然犯錯關起來，就別餵了，壞孩子得適時調教下，不是嗎？你太仁慈了。」

　　Leopold沒有回話，只是在輕微蹙眉後揚起違心的淺笑。「沒什麼，和他們玩一下罷。倒是兄長您，為了這點小事耽誤了探訪視察的排程，被曲解為玩物喪志可就糟糕了不是？」  
　　「說到這個，我還得要謝謝你呢。為了不讓探訪耽擱，我請你外頭帶得那些家僕們搭上備用馬車繼續趕過去了。」  
　　「你——！」  
　　「現在追或許還來得及呦。」

　　Leopold狠狠瞪了他的長兄一眼，接著甩頭快步離去，Francesco側耳還能聽見手杖憤恨地敲過每一階地牢石階的回音。

　　「有趣嗎？我的弟弟。」  
　　宅邸的主人笑著用腳跟將地牢門邊的封印陣法抹去一角，打開牢籠將Francesco和Antonio放出。  
　　「很有趣。」前者點了點頭，在家主的同意下讓害羞的Antonio有幸擁抱了自己的主人。

　　「那下次我再讓他來幫我看顧你們？」  
　　「一切謹遵您的安排。」  
　　Francesco溫順地垂首，讓安撫地拍著Antonio後背的家主摸了摸自己的頭，三人一同離開這陰沉的地牢。

　　「「歡迎歸宅，主人。」」

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想加個事後雙薩吃壞肚子在床上打滾的後續的，忘記了  
> 約二：就讓你們別亂吃來路不明的東西了，利二那傢伙真是壞心眼


End file.
